


Don’t Be Happy

by DongBangGot7



Series: Music Ficlets [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DongBangGot7/pseuds/DongBangGot7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re only allowed to be happy with me JinYoungie. Always.”<br/>Song: Mamamoo ft. Bumkey - Don’t Be Happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little Broken-JJP drabble with a Possessive JaeBum  
> Trigger Warning: Impiled drugging and sexual activities due to said drugs

“Let’s break up. I can’t do this anymore.”

That’s the sentence that pounds through your head every single time you look at them.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?”

You scoff into your drink; you were always like this. Too prideful for your own good. Never one to step down, never one to say sorry. Maybe that’s why you lost him.

“Goodbye JaeBum.”

You keep your eyes trained on the couple across the room, drinks in hand, mingling with others, thanking guests. Hands around the waist. Your eyes narrow at his smile.

“He makes me happy. _Like you did._ ” (The last part is unsaid, but it’s the only one that rings through the air and your head)

Your hands grip the glass tight, you’re surprised you haven’t shattered it. You hear that laugh and the wrinkles around his eyes crinkle up on his face. Your temper flares. Because that voice, that laugh, those smiles are for your ears only, your eyes only. They belong to you.

“We’re getting married. I would like you to come to the ceremony.”

You bite the inside of your cheek to control yourself as you remember the envelope inside your pocket. Photos of a drugged (not that JinYoung knows) fiancé (now husband), kissing, groping and doing other “activities” with another male on what was supposed to be a tame-bachelor party. And if you had anything to do with it, no one would know.

“I promise to love you, until death do us part.”

You down the rest of your wine, before placing the small envelope down on the isolated gift table, which no one is manning. You then walk towards the bar to order another drink. Keeping an eye on the smiling newlywed couple, you can’t help but smirk.

Whispering towards the beautiful groom, the loud music of the DJ drowning out your voice,

“You’re only allowed to be happy with me JinYoungie. Always.”


End file.
